


Scars

by Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: More than words can express.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greensilverserpent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Invitation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313259) by [greensilverserpent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent). 



> Creation: 2018-01-09

Gentle fingers softly traced the lines on Sanada's body, some of them ink others scars. The swimwear revealing far too many of the latter for the waka's liking and yet his oyabun seemed determined to map them all. The quiet "thank you" held more meaning then Sanada thought possible before. It wasn't just for him joining today, no it was everything the other couldn't say due to his position. It was for all the times Sanada had returned alive, for being there when he was needed. 

And Sanada understood the feeling all too well. He turned and looked deep into lavender colored eyes. "I'll always return to you." It was worth the slight embarrassment he felt, to see the bright smile on his leader's face.


End file.
